


Wenn Fury Freundschaftsbesuch erhält. (Fury, Talos)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Shapeshifting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Direktor Fury ist überall. Wirklich!
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 3





	Wenn Fury Freundschaftsbesuch erhält. (Fury, Talos)

„Und wie läuft es bei euch so mit dem Siedlungsbau?“ So unglaublich es auch scheinen mochte, Nickolas Fury besaß sowohl eine Privathaus als auch Freunde. Er lebte nicht wie manche dachten in seinem Büro, wo er über mehrere Monitore absolut alles zu jeder Zeit beobachten konnte und wo er mit offenem Auge im Stehen schlief. Nick Fury war trotz mehrere gegenteiliger Gerüchten durchaus ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz wie jeder andere. Genauso wenig wie man seine Freunde als jedermann bezeichnen konnte.  
„Kann nicht klagen. Inzwischen hat es sich unter unseren Leuten herumgesprochen. Es kommen immer mehr. Wir kommen kaum noch nach mit dem Bau neuer Häuser nach.“ Es folgten einige Ausschweifungen über die ersten Ernten, den Straßenbau und die Probleme das Gesetz durchzusetzen bei Leuten, die ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben damit verbracht hatten, dem Gesetzt aus dem Weg zu gehen oder es, um es nett zu sagen, gelegentlich zurecht zu biegen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ist unser Besuch nicht ganz uneigennützig.“ Während einer kurzen Atempause unterbrach die junge Frau ihren Mann.  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.“  
„Ja nun, wir könnten etwas Hilfe bei der Planung für Überwachung und Sicherheit gebrauchen.“  
„Ihr seid Spione, man sollte meinen ihr wisst Bescheid wie man mit Leuten umgeht.“  
„Ehemalige Spione und ah naja. Wir haben immer nur andere überwacht aber nie unsere eigenen Leute. Es ist schwieriger wenn einen quasi jeder kennt.“  
„Und da dachtet ihr gleich an mich.“  
„Wer wäre besser geeignet als der Direktor einer der besten Geheimdienste und Sicherheitsorganisationen dieses Planeten?“  
„Schmeicheleien funktionieren bei mir nicht aber ich habe da schon die ein oder andere Idee wie ihr euch revanchieren könnt.“ Furys Lächeln war die Inkarnation von hinterhältig.

***

Die Überwachung hatte mehrere Nester von Waffenschiebern aufgespürt und zu ihren Hintermännern zurückverfolgt. Fury koordinierte vom Helicarrier aus den Zugriff. Routinearbeit bei SHILD. Die wenigsten Aufträge und Bedrohungen hatten mit übermächtigen magischen Bösewichtern, Alienarmeen, durchgeknallten Mutanten oder wie in einem Fall, mit genetisch veränderten Killertomaten zu tun.  
Stark hatte noch Monate später schlechte Scherze über Vegetarischen Salat gemacht.  
Der Zugriff erfolgte. Die Verhaftungen erfolgten größtenteils reibungslos und die Verbrecher wurden an die jeweiligen Behörden der Länder übergeben. Im Kontrollzentrum nahm Fury nickend den allgemeinen Applaus zu Kenntnis und beglückwünschte die Mitwirkenden.  
An der Hauptbasis der Waffenschieber sprach er noch einmal mit Coulson über den erfolgreichen Einsatz und erkundigte sich nach Verletzten und Potentiellen Flüchtigen.  
In seinem Büro empfing er die Berichte und gab eine offizielle Erklärung für den Rat und für die Medien ab. Es war ein arbeitsreicher Tag.  
In den folgenden Tagen war es hauptsächlich der übliche Kleinkram um den es sich zu kümmern galt. Daneben überwachte er mehrere Spionagetätigkeiten unter anderem Einsätze von Romanova, Barton und ihrer neusten Rekrutin Hope van Dyne. Bis jetzt schien keiner von ihnen Probleme zu haben. Zusätzlich behielt er noch die Ausbildung der neuesten Rekruten unter der Avengers Initiative und deren Einsätze im Blick.  
Er stattete dem Raft einen Überraschungsbesuch ab und kontrollierte die Sicherheit der Anlage. Niemand sah ihn dort bis er plötzlich im Überwachungsraum stand, was den Wächtern einen kleinen Herzinfarkt bescherte. Kurz drauf wurden einige Neuerungen in der Überwachungstechnik eingebaut, deren Zweck den meisten jedoch verborgen blieb.  
Es gab eine Sitzung mit dem Weltsicherheitsrat in Brüssel, zwei Stunden später sah man ihn wie er sich mit einigen Technikern in der Alphabasis in Nevada unterhielt. Und einer der Quinjetpiloten behauptete steif und fest, er hätte ihn zur selben Zeit nach New York geflogen, wo der Direktor sich mit einigen Magiern treffen wollte.  
Es schien als wäre Fury überall gleichzeitig und in den Trainingsräumen und Messen wurde, natürlich nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand, denn wer wusste schon ob der Direktor nicht vielleicht zusah oder hörte, darüber geredet. Angeblich hätte er einen Zwillingsbruder. Angeblich hatte er sich geklont. Angeblich hätten die Magier ihm beigebracht, sich zu Teleportieren. Angeblich hatte er einen Weg gefunden die Fähigkeiten Lokis zu replizieren und schickte nun seine Abbilder aus.  
Fury belauschte niemanden aktiv aber er hörte dennoch von den Geschichten die man sich seit neuestem über ihn erzählte und er lächelte zufrieden.  
Niemand traute sich Direktor Fury drauf anzusprechen außer Tony Stark, der nie um Worte verlegen war. Er bekam die wenig hilfreiche und überaus unbefriedigende Antwort „Ganz einfach Stark. Ich bin überall.“  
Starks Gegenantwort drauf war „Ok das ist einfach nur gruselig, die Antwort zählt nicht. Wie machen sie das wirklich? Hologramme? Portale? Roboter? Oh jetzt weiß ich, sie haben Hörnchens Zepter benutzt und spuken in den Köpfen der Leute rum nicht war? Nein? Bitte sagen sie mir nicht sie haben sich geklont, ein Nick Fury ist schon schlimm genug. Nicht böse gemeint aber es ist so.“

***

Etwa zwei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen und die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Direktor Nicholas Fury war schon zuvor unter den Agenten eine Art lebende Legende gewesen.  
Er war nicht einfach nur ein Spion. Er war DER Spion. Und es gab unzählige Geschichten über ihn.  
Über die Dinge die er angeblich wusste oder konnte oder getan hatte. Jetzt gab es noch mehr.  
Die Technikerin Amelia Basun jedenfalls, ihres Zeichens Nanowissenschaftlerin und dafür bekannt, sehr nüchtern und gewissenhaft zu sein, würde definitiv nicht für ein abbrechend er Gerüchteküche sorgen.  
Sie hatte gerade einen Durchbruch in ihrer Forschung mit Stark, gut nicht direkt mit ihm aber sie benutzte Proben von dessen Anzug, die bei dessen letztem Kampf zurückgelassen wurden, errungen und wollte dies pflichtgemäß sofort weiterleiten. So wie Fury sie gebeten hatte, sollte sie herausfinden wie genau Stark es hinbekam seine Rüstung in einer Handtellergroßen Dose unterzubringen.  
Sie wusste dass der Direktor gerade in einer privaten Besprechung mit Choulson und Hill war aber sie war wegen ihrer Entdeckung noch immer voller Adrenalin und dem Drang es sofort mitzuteilen, daher wollte sie nur kurz Bescheid geben und dann sofort wieder verschwinden.  
Sie klopfte an und öffnete im selben Moment die Türe. Dann blieben ihr die Worte im Halse stecken und sie konnte nur noch mit großen Augen, weit geöffnetem Mund völlig erstarrt dastehen und starren.  
Fünf Personen sahen sie an. Drei davon waren Fury.  
„Ja Miss Basun? Gibt es etwas dringendes?“ Sprach einer der Furys sie an. Sie blinzelte kurz bevor sie stotternd antwortete, sie hätte herausgefunden wie Starks Nanorüstung funktionierte.  
„Ausgezeichnet Miss Basum, ich werde später zu ihnen kommen, und es mir gerne ansehen, wenn sie uns nun für den Moment jedoch verlassen könnten, wir sind mitten in einer Besprechung.“ Sagte ein anderer Fury. Am Rande bekam sie mit wie Coulson und Hill ihr ebenfalls gratulierten und versprachen, sie später in ihrem Labor zu besuchen.  
Die Augen starr auf die Furys gerichtet ging sie langsam rückwärts aus dem Raum und schloss die Türe wieder. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Labor, wo ihre Kollegen sie erwarteten und erzählte zuerst fassungslos, dann umso aufgeregter was sie gerade erlebt hatte.  
Im Besprechungsraum lachten Fury und Talos, Choulson schnaubte amüsiert, Hill tadelte ob dies jetzt wirklich nötig gewesen wäre während Soren sie mit einem etwas genervten aber ebenfalls amüsierten Blick ansah und meinte „ Es sind eben doch nur Männer, lassen wir ihnen ihre kindischen Streiche.“  
Dann räusperte sich Fury. „So nun, machen wir weiter und falls ich je ein Double mit Gestaltwandlerfähigkeiten brauche, weiß ich ja wenn ich fragen kann.“  
„Und wir wissen wo wir einen geeigneten Strategen finden, wenn wir ihn benötigen.“


End file.
